


22 Freestyle Kisses

by RikoChanSan



Series: 22 Freestyle Kisses [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikoChanSan/pseuds/RikoChanSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt</p><p>http://marukaprompts.tumblr.com/post/65184990354/how-about-a-fic-based-on-the-22-kisses-grallais-co</p><p>This is the first in a series of One-shots I will be doing with different pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	22 Freestyle Kisses

Makoto liked to dry Haru’s hair after he had a bath, he loved ruffling it up. Haru often sat in Makoto’s lap while he did this and Makoto loved being able to press small kisses all over Haru’s fluffed up hair.

Makoto often kissed Haru on the forehead, it helped he that he was taller. He could not help himself whenever Haru would lean into him he just had to give him a quick peck and pull the raven haired boy in closer. He quiet often did this at lunch or at swim practice.

Haru would often curl up and fall asleep on Makoto’s chest at night. Makoto developed a habit of pressing soft butterfly kisses to each of Haru’s eyelids before going to sleep. Little did Makoto know that Haru often pretended to be asleep as he enjoyed Makoto’s soft touches. 

Since they started dating Makoto had found a novel way to stop Haru stripping in his tracks. It turns out a low whisper of "Let me strip you at home" and giving a soft bite on Haru’s ear turns Haru into putty in Makoto’s hand. It has saved him on several occasions.

When Makoto would help Haru out of the pool sometimes they would end up nose to nose. Makoto loved to take advantage of this and place a swift kiss on the bridge of Haru’s nose. Haru would blush fiercely at this and on occasion had fallen back into the pool, much to the amusement of the others.

In private Haru was very affectionate with Makoto. Study session often got interrupted. Haru loved to straddle Makoto and place as many kisses as he could all over Makoto’s cheeks. He loved watching the taller boy blush and stutter and Haru tried to hold him still. Makoto despite being flustered by all this affection loved that only he got to see that side of Haruka.

Now that it was winter and Haruka could not swim the pool anymore he had found a new hobby to occupy his time; kissing Makoto. Long slow deep kisses that could have lasted for seconds or hours neither knew or really cared. They were both content wrapped in each other’s arms in a sweet embrace. The whole world could have blown away and neither boy would have noticed; they were too wrapped up in the sensations of their tongues grazing against one another’s and the soft tugging on each other’s lips to even notice the storms outside.

While fooling around one rainy afternoon, Makoto was placing kisses here and there to see what made Haruka tick. He started to worry that he would not find that spot or that he was not kissing his boyfriend right, then Makoto had placed a kiss with what was obviously the right amount of teeth the crook of Haru’s neck, as Haru let out a loud wanton moan. Both boys looked at each other in surprise I don’t think either had thought that Haru could be that loud. Needless to say Makoto assaulted that spot continually after that. He was silently grateful they decided to experiment at Haru’s house that afternoon.

Haruka did get his revenge on Makoto later that afternoon. He had pulled Makoto into his lap, Makoto resting his head against Haru’s chest and Haru decided to slowly trail kisses down Makoto’s neck. He found the spot to make Makoto almost scream on the nape of his neck. Haru held Makoto in an almost too tight vice grip and covered the whole area in bite marks; Makoto only having the chance to whine about it later as he was too wracked with pleasure to protest at the time.

After a tough training session Makoto and Haru often give each other a massage to loosen up the shoulders. Makoto loves to trail kisses down Haru’s spine and watch him shiver with pleasure.

When sleeping together Haru likes to lie on Makoto’s chest and listen to his heartbeat, it relaxes him and makes him feel calm. When Haru think’s Makoto is asleep he will usually place a few soft sweet kisses over Makoto’s heart before curling in closer Makoto and going to sleep. Makoto noticed this and will often pull Haru in as tight as he can afterwards. The first time it happened it brought a tear to Makoto’s eye that Haru could be so sweet.

When they were younger Haru fell over in the playground and scrapped his arm. Little Haru tried his best not to cry even though it hurt a lot. Little Makoto remembering his mother would always kiss his scrapes better did the same for Haru. Makoto gave Haru a bear hug and kissed his arm better. Haru thought Makoto kisses were magic after that. He still does.

Makoto burnt his wrist after leaning on the still hot grill top. Haruka said he would cure it so he took Makoto’s wrist and kissed it telling him he would be fine now. Makoto is not sure if Haru was serious that it was cure or of he just being nostalgic. Luckily there was some burn cream in the first aid kit, but Makoto still thought Haru’s kiss had helped.

To everyone’s surprise it was Haruka who proposed. They had been living in Tokyo for a couple of years and Makoto was just starting is residency as a paediatrician and Haruka had just gotten his first real pay check from his job working as a graphic designer for a big marketing company. Haruka decided to celebrate their achievements by finally being able to afford a ring to put on Makoto’s finger. He chose a simple band with a tiny and sapphire in the corner. Haruka kept the proposal simple, he waited till Makoto got home from his night shift and cooked him breakfast. He got down on one knee and took Makoto’s hand and kissed it before sliding on the ring, “Makoto will you marry me?” Makoto could only nod as he had been rendered speechless. Later that week Makoto found a matching ring that had a small emerald instead. 

Makoto and Haruka had kept their childhood habit of kissing each other’s scrapes or bruises better. When Makoto scraped his hand getting out the pool one afternoon Haru was over in a flash planting a kiss on the palm of the taller boy’s hand. Later that day in Art class Haruka got a paper cut and Makoto quickly planted a kiss to the shorter boy’s fingers.

Haruka found the perfect way to persuade Makoto to get in the pool with him in the declining temperatures. On afternoon after the others had gone home Makoto was sitting just dangling his feet in the water trying to coax Haru out of the water. Haru had other ideas. Haru swam over settling himself between Makoto legs and looked up at Makoto with his best bedroom eyes, he then trailed slow long kisses down Makoto’s stomach stopping at the start of Makoto’s jammer, Haru continued to kiss and suck along the skin bordering on the jammer. Makoto let out soft moans and tried to cover his face, but Haru just gave a gentle tug on Makoto’s arm and said “Take a swim with me Makoto.”

During the warmer months both boy’s had gotten more creative in where they could mark the other as “mine” without having to show up to practice or school with too many visible marks. Makoto loved to leave marks on Haru’s hip, he loved hearing Haru moan and tug on Makoto’s hair as he lavished his hipbone with soft bites, kisses, licks and occasionally a not so gentle bite that much to Makoto’s surprise Haru loved.

Haruka on the other hand loved to nip kiss and suck trails alone the inside of Makoto’s thighs. He loved teasing the taller boy. Working is way up to Makoto’s groin and then back down. Biting and sucking a little harder each round until Makoto moaning incoherently under Haru almost begging him to get on with it.

Haru had slipped when he got out of the bath one evening after Makoto went home and had hurt his leg and ankle. It had hurt so much he could not even stand up. Haru had never thought he would curse living alone. Thankfully by some miracle Haru’s phone was in the bathroom on top of his school clothes. He thanks kami silently and texts Makoto. Makoto rushed over and carried Haruka princess style to his room where he placed gentle kisses down Haru’s leg and foot while bandaging is ankle to keep it stable. Haru had never felt so lucky to have Makoto in his life and will till his dying days believe that Makoto’s kisses will cure anything.


End file.
